Jean Grey as BATMAN!
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Jean pulls off the mother of all disguises by impersonating the Dark Knight himself! Tons of Bat-filled hilarity ensues as Jean takes her new alter ego way, WAY over the top and gets a visit from the *real* Bat.


**Jean Grey as BATMAN?!**

**I do not own any X-Men: Evolution characters impersonating DC Comics characters. Wonder why I do not own said things? BECAUSE I'M NOT # &%$ RICH! I WANT IT ALL I WANT IT ALL AND I WANT IT NOW sorry kind of got into my Queen phase again… hehehe… FLASH! SAVIOR OF THE UNIVERSE!**

**Jean: Sorry folks, our author is experiencing sanity difficulties. (Me: BLAHGARGHABLAH!) Restrain him Hank, he's biting! Anyway, enjoy the story**

"What the?" Lorna gasped as she saw Jean on the rooftop, dressed as Batman with her red hair hidden underneath the cowl, her brass knuckles on the gauntlets, a large red 'X' sprayed over the Bat ensignia, and her breasts were shown through the armour.

"Uh, Jean… what the heck are you doing? Have you been eating Hank's Ho-Ho's again?" Lance asked. "Jean? I do not know this Jean? I am the goshdarn BATMAN!" Jean roared, spitting saliva on Lance as she dove off the roof and landed on a both stunned and horrified Duncan.

"wha-wha-what are you?" Duncan screamed. Jean grabbed him by the neck and rasped "I'm Batman" and kneed him in the groin before tying him up to an oak tree, **naked**

"HEY! Get back here with my clothes, you crazy freak!" Duncan hollered. Jean, er, Batman II stopped and faced Duncan. "Ooh, someone said the 'f' word, Momma spank!" Jean teased, unraveling her whip as she lashed Duncan's ass repeatedly

"Oh… my… God." Rogue spoke, flabbergasted by seeing her crazed X-Colleague masquerading as a more popular comic book icon. "Ok, what sort of stupidity is Red up to this time?" Logan snarled, smoking his cigar

"Jean's dressed up as Batman and she's kicking the crap out of Duncan! Man, you should've seen what she did to Mastermind! That was **hilarious!**" Scott giggled, recording the incident on his phone

"Apparently, Jean thought Mastermind was the Scarecrow and that his illusions were fear gas, so Jean brutally and epically thrashed Mastermind, broke both his ribs and shoved a wine bottle through his groin, so he'll probably be spending quite a **lot** of time in the hospital." Hank explained

"Great, just what we need. Jean going crazy and impersonating a giant flying rat." Logan snorted, before Jean showed up behind him. "OOGA BOOGA!" Jean screamed, her face painted with fake blood and scars. Todd screamed and dove into the lake, hiding.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was hysterical! Man, oh man, that's going on YouTube!" Pyro giggled

"Jean, seriously, you've got to take that Batsuit back, I mean, what if the **real** Batman finds out you're stealing his schtick?" Logan asked, Jean snorting. "Hah! I **am** the real Bat! There's absolutely no chance the real Batman could be here!" Jean boasted

"Excuse me, who said you could borrow that?" a deep ominous voice growled behind her. Jean gulped and came face to face with the real, genuine Dark Knight.

"So… you decided to take a walk in my shoes, eh?" Batman snarled, Jean cowering in fear. "please don't hurt me, please don't, I'm not worthy." Jean mumbled, cowering into a fetal position

"actually… I'm impressed." Batman replied. "WHAT?" Logan shouted. "You mean it?" Jean asked hopeful that she impressed her idol

"Absolutely. I always knew you had what it took to don the cowl. And actually, as a little thank you… I'm going to let you keep the suit." Batman offered, Jean squealing loudly for joy, kissing Batman's black boots and planting smooches on his lips.

"Bats… what have you DONE? You actually **ALLOWED** Jean of all people to impersonate **YOU?** That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Logan thundered, Jean giving him a Bat-Wedgie.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Jean chuckled, a hugely satisfied grin on her face. "Like I said, you are worthy of assuming my title as Dark Kni- no, not that, how about Dark Maiden?" Batman offered

"Hmmm… Ok!" Jean instantly answered, striking a dramatic pose on top of a gargoyle. "this is ridiculous." Rogue snorted. "this is hilarious." Kurt snickered, taking photos. "this is outrageous." Logan snarled. "this is amazing." Warren and Scott answered in unison

"this is the best. Day. Ever!" Jean exclaimed, as Forge activated the X-Signal, which formed the silhouette of a female bat with implanted breasts.

"OK, who's the wise-guy that added breasts to the signal?" Forge barked.

"um… hehehehe…" Scott giggled sheepishly. "eh, what the heck, let's go with it."


End file.
